


If She Loves Me She'll Be Mine

by heckacentipede



Series: But She Really Loves Me [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knife Play, Sadomasochism, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckacentipede/pseuds/heckacentipede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azusa was under the impression that his Eve was just his, forgetting that he shared her with his brothers. Hurt, he claims her as his own properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Loves Me She'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing more shameless self insert fic, though this one gets a bit raunchier than the last

Over the weeks I had learned so much about the brothers. I had learned that Ruki thought of me as nothing more than a meal, I had learned that Yuma sometimes bit deeper than the others, I had learned that Kou was a teasing prick, and I had learned that everyone babied Azusa. As if he couldn’t make his own decisions and express his love in whatever way he damn well pleased.

Ruki had yelled at me more than once for “indulging” his “bad” habit but he just didn’t understand. None of them but Azusa understood how intimate it is to split someone’s flesh open and drink from the wound. Mostly it was Azusa drinking my blood of course, but once or twice he let me taste his and it was exhilarating.

The vampire family just couldn’t reconcile the two. Kou enjoyed teasing me with it when I showed up to the dinner table with fresh cuts on my arms and shoulders. His taunts of “masokitty masokitty” only intensified but I didn’t even mind it. It was true!

* * *

This night wasn’t much different. Kou had played with his little masokitty earlier that night and I was licking my wounds in my room. Not paying close attention to the door or the sounds outside it, I didn’t hear Ruki and Azusa arguing until Azusa burst into my room, slamming the door shut behind him. He wasn’t crying but his eyes had a hurt look overshadowing their ever-present sadness. Shocked, I watch him as he sinks to the ground, back pressed against the door, Ruki banging his fist loudly on the wood.

“Azusa you get out of there she’s not your Eve!! She’s just cattle, livestock, not something capable of loving your fucked up sadomasochist self!” This was it. That pushed him over the edge and tears began welling in his eyes. My heart breaking for him, I rush over to his side, cradling him in my arms. “She better not be in there now or I swear to god I will break that door down she belongs to all of us!”

I stroke Azusa’s hair, holding him to my chest and gentling hushing his tears. It’s not until his sniffs are more investigatory than teary that I remember the fresh wounds from Kou. When the vampire twists in my arms and looks at the bite wounds he makes the connection immediately and begins crying anew.

“Azusa!” he jumps as Yuma’s voice booms through the door, “I smell her in there. Come out or else I’ll break this goddamn door down.”

“Ignore them. They’re all talk and no bite,” I whisper to the cowering vampire in front of me. He looks up at me, the most heartbreaking hurt look in his eyes.

He glances away before asking, “Do…do you love Kou?” His voice is quiet and trembling, as if he doesn’t really want to ask but has to. “You let him…hurt you with the knife…” his gaze flicks back up to make contact with my own, “The knife….that _I_ gave you…” He grabs me by my shoulders, reopening the scabbed over wounds from earlier that night, causing me to wince. “Why would you let him do that?? That wasn’t KOU’S knife that was OUR knife!!” his voice has escalated, distress and jealousy filling the room. The banging on the door stops, and I’m certain that the brothers outside are trying to listen in, confused at the turn of events.

“Azusa….” my face softens, though his hands squeezing my wounds with inhuman strength still hurts, “You’re the only one here that I _truly_ love. We understand each other in a way that none of your brothers understand either of us. I….I let Kou use the knife because it reminded me…of you…” Somehow that last confession was the most embarrassing, my gaze dropping to my hands as I say it. My heart was pounding like a schoolgirl’s, and I’m certain that I was getting aroused at the memory. There was no way that Ruki and Yuma wouldn’t be able to smell it, much less Azusa sitting right in front of me.

When he had yelled at me he had pulled away, but his expression had changed. He lets go of my arms but I only get a moment to rotate one shoulder before he places a hand on my chest and attacks my lips with his in one fell motion. The force of his kiss pushes me backwards onto the ground but I don’t care, kissing back. Boldly I nip his lip and I’m rewarded with a fanged bite to my own lip, drawing blood. Nobody else had ever kissed me like this and I was so unbelievably turned on.

“Azusa…” I moan when our lips part, my breath shuddering out of my chest. The sadistic look in his eyes had emerged and there was nothing I loved more. “Oh Azusa love me…” I beg as he lifts me to my feet to drag me to the bed. He throws me down onto the plush sheets and grabs the knife I had resting on my night stand. Not even bothering to take off my shirt or freshly bloodied bandages, he slices right into my shoulder, cutting into the fabric.

My moan is equal parts agony and arousal and is loud enough to hear outside the door. Yuma bangs on the door once again, shouting about how Azusa better not hurt me or something absurd like that. Azusa flinches, the knife wiggling painfully in my flesh, the sadistic gaze breaking, then immediately looks to me for guidance. I shake my head, placing my hand on his holding the knife and drag it just a bit further through the tender skin. I groan again, and the sadism kicks in full force.

* * *

I don’t remember how many cuts it took Azusa to become properly aroused, or when we finally got our clothes off. I definitely don’t remember why the brothers left us alone. But by the time we got done my sheets were a bloody mess and our clothes were ruined. I must have passed out at some point because when I finally came to Azusa was bandaging up all of my fresh wounds, a small contented smile on his face.

He notices I’m awake and quietly says, “Next time…I’ll let you love me….if that’s ok?” Fuck I was a sucker for those eyes. I nod weakly, anemic as fuck. I’d have to rest for a while before my next session.

* * *

Satisfied with his bandaging work he nods and goes to leave my room to let me recover. However, he opens the door to a disapproving Ruki and Yuma comforting Kou, who I thought I could hear crying?

They kept their voices too low for me to eavesdrop and I passed out before I could focus enough. The only thing I heard was, “but she said she loves _you_ …"


End file.
